


Rodney's Sonnet

by mific



Series: The Atlantis Players [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: A love sonnet for John.





	Rodney's Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dramatis Personae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222356) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> Created for the Drawesome "inspired by poetry" challenge. This work follows the art in "Dramatis Personae" - in which Rodney's a playwright and John an actor in an Elizabethan company called the Atlantis Players. I wrote this sonnet a while back for the (still WIP) story in this series, so I figured I might as well post it, both for this challenge and for National Poetry month. Drawn with pen and ink, with watercolour shading.

 

 

~~ooOoo~~

 

I play with words but thou playst with my heart,  
Taking the lion's part on life's perilous stage,  
Taming thy valour is beyond my art,  
Nor wouldst thou bide, should love become a cage.

Always thou seekest fellows of like mind,  
Forging new bonds of friendship strong as steel.  
Whate'er the danger, thou'd leave none behind,  
Acting the saviour ever thy Achilles heel.

And I who love thee follow in thy wake,  
Drawn to thy noble spirit moth to flame.  
Should my wits fail me or my faint heart break  
There is no choice, I must go on the same.

My fears transmuted by the alchemy  
Of love, I am a better man for thee.

 


End file.
